Freiheit
by Lacuna Everspring
Summary: Nagi is feeling underappreciated by Schwartz, he begins to have doubts about his future. Longing for a life of normalcy, he tries to escape that life. Outrunning his former allies, Nagi finds himself surprised to find some new allies... in Weiss.
1. Chapter 1

-1Title: "Freiheit" Or "Freedom"

Author: Demetria Usher

Category: Shounen Ai, Lime, Angst, Violence, AU(?)

Rating: PG18 (R)

Pairings: Schu+Nagi, Ken+Nagi

Archive: Nozomi No Hikari

Warnings: Ummmm... ??

Disclaimers: Characters are the property of Koyasu Takehito and Project WeiB, not to I.

FeedBack:

/:...:/ Telepathic communication

Arc 1/?

_'September 4th; 23:32'_

_'They think I don't understand what's going on. . . I'm tired of simply being too young to do anything. I'm Schwartz! I can do anything that they can! . . . I'm. . . I'm just so tired. . . Why can't I have a normal life? Must my life be totally defined by the power I have not by choice, but by birth? Is there any chance that I can lead a normal existence. . ?'_

Nagi looked up suddenly as he heard a knock upon his bedroom door. Sitting up quickly, the teen tucked his journal underneath his pillow. He knew that the person at the door wasn't Schuldrich, because the German never bothered to knock; and Farfarello was most likely sedated and straight jacketed downstairs in the basement already at that time of night. So, Nagi knew that it was Crawford coming to check up on him.

"Yes?" Nagi said, turning to look at the door as the tall American poked his head in.

"You have school tomorrow?" It wasn't a question, more like a statement of fact.

"I just had to finish a project." Nagi replied, lying smoothly.

Crawford raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? You should be in bed long before now."

"Hai. Gomen." The youngest Schwartz member said, moving to climb beneath the covers of his bed.

Crawford nodded in approval at the Japanese teen's obedience, before turning and departing the room, closing the door behind him with a resounding click that had such finality to it. . .

Frowning, Nagi laid down beneath his coverlet, pulling it up to his chin, he sighed, turning onto his side, a few moments later, he was sound asleep.

When the boy had shifted in his bed, the journal that lay upon the edge of the bed, beneath the pillow fell to the floor, falling open to its centre pages, the off-white pages lit by the milky moonlight shining in from the window. The neat handwriting easily legible in the light of the moon. . .

_'Maybe they are all right about me. . . there can be no other life for one such as me in that world that I dream of . . . maybe I should just give up, give up pretending. . . throw away all the hopes I had, that way I won't be disappointed when none of them ever come true. . . but, if I could have one wish. . . I'd want to be free. Free of Schwartz, free of everything. . .'_


	2. Chapter 2

-1Title: "Freiheit" Or "Freedom"

Author: Demetria Usher

Category: Shounen Ai, Lime, Angst, Violence, AU(?)

Rating: PG18 (R)

Pairings: Schu+Nagi, Ken+Nagi

Archive: Nozomi No Hikari

Warnings: Ummmm... ??

Disclaimers: Characters are the property of Koyasu Takehito and Project WeiB, not to I.

FeedBack:

/:...:/ Telepathic communication

Arc 2/?

"Here, chibi. Bradley wants you to hack into these files and retrieve the requested information that's in these papers. As soon as possible." Schuldrich stated, tossing a sheaf of papers in front of Nagi who was seated before his computer, typing.

Nagi halted his typing to glare in irritation at the tall German.

"Don't call me that." He said, simply as he turned back to glance at the papers the older man had given him. "I wouldn't be calling Crawford that either, he might get angry at you."

Schuldrich snorted. "And I'm supposed to be worried about that? Seriously..." He declared, turning around and departing the room with a laugh.

Nagi frowned, picking up the papers to regard them more closely...

The information that Crawford wanted would take him several hours, if not all night. What Crawford meant by 'as soon as possible', was usually 'I want it done by yesterday'.

Nagi sighed. He might as well get it over with. He had school tomorrow, but, Crawford must really want this information to have to give it to him now.

Returning the papers to the table before him, Nagi placed his hands roughly about three inches above the keyboard of his computer. Using his telekinesis, Nagi began the long, tedious task of gathering information.

It was going to be a 'long' night...

"Here you go." Nagi stated simply the following morning, handing Crawford the folder containing all of the information that he had requested, the older American sat drinking coffee at the kitchen table with Schuldrich, who had stolen the comics from Crawford's newspaper. Farfarello was sitting quietly in the corner sticking a fork into the outlet that was 'supposed' to be for the toaster. The Irishman looked unusually contented with electrocuting himself.

Crawford raised an eyebrow, before beginning to scan the information.

"Good." Was the only reply out of the older man.

"Oi! You didn't actually stay up all night, did you, chibi?" Schuldrich smirked.

Nagi scowled and didn't reply, while continuing to prepare his own breakfast before heading off to school.

Eating his breakfast hurriedly, Nagi picked up his school bag, and started for the front door. Slipping into his shoes and pulling on his dark jacket.

"Ja!" Nagi called back to the others, before running out the door, closing it hard behind him.

Crawford looked up as he heard Nagi call from the front door, then heard the sound of the door slamming shut.

Schuldrich frowned. "Why did you do that?"

Crawford looked up with a scowl. "Do what?"

"Give him a huge assignment to do that would take him all night to do when you knew he had to get up early for school the next day? I glanced into his room when I got up this morning, I don't even think he got any sleep last night. Or, if he did, it was at the computer."

"I didn't hear him complain at all."

"You know the kid, he wouldn't complain to you if his life depended on it. It's just the way he is." Schuldrich retorted, genuinely irritated.

He wasn't sticking up of Nagi, he was just actually felt bad for the kid for not getting a lot of sleep the last few days.

But, come to think of it, Nagi had been a lot more reserved then usual the last several weeks, not making any irritated comebacks when ever Schuldrich tried to get a reaction out of the boy, it was just as though he just didn't care anymore what the German said.

THAT was what had him concerned. Schuldrich always found it amusing to tease the youngest Schwartz boy, just to get a reaction. Whether it be an actual retaliation, which didn't come often unless the tall German hit a rare nerve; or just a irritated comment telling him either to shut up or mind his own business.

Something was wrong. He wasn't sure why he was worried about the younger boy, for he was certainly capable of looking after himself, but. . .


End file.
